


只要你要，只要我有

by LadyLilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Break Up, Comforting Dean, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Nervous Dean, Prom, Questions, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilim/pseuds/LadyLilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel，高中AU，迪恩卡斯双向暗恋。<br/>All You Need To Do Is Ask的第二章。<br/>第一章是迪恩视角（译者@广场上的鸽子），链接见：<br/>http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-152803-1-1.html （需注册）</p>
<p>本章为卡斯视角，补完细节，HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只要你要，只要我有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All You Need To Do Is Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906147) by [ChristinMKay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay). 



**第二章**

卡斯站在他的储物柜前翻找他的科学课本，课本一准儿在这儿的什么地方，他敢肯定。  
  
他从眼角瞥到了最好的朋友迪恩和迪恩的老弟萨姆。  
  
看着迪恩被他高到超常的兄弟往前推，卡斯没法不微笑，这看起来太滑稽了。  
  
但是他也为了知道迪恩要做什么而想笑。他打算问卡斯，是否愿意陪他去舞会。  
  
他们共同的朋友查理，已经告诉卡斯迪奥，迪恩为了舞会买了两张票，并且迪恩整个礼拜都表现得奇怪又紧张。  
  
而卡斯了解他的好友深到明白发生了什么。他提醒自己等到他一答应迪恩，自己很乐意陪他去舞会之后，就去谢谢查理。  
  
事实上一切都是由查理引起的。她是卡斯现在站在储物柜前等着迪恩的缘由。  
  
\---------  
  
在中学里卡斯一直都是安静、害羞的怪人，根本没多少朋友。好吧实际上是根本没朋友。  
  
直到这个红发女孩儿有天来问他是否戴了条拉文克劳围巾，并且交流了彼此对哈利波特的热爱之后，他才有了朋友。  
  
第二天午饭时，她邀请他和她的朋友们坐在了一起。  
  
他和他们坐在了一起，依旧有点儿害羞，还是不知道自己到底在这儿干嘛。  
  
不过查理不由分说拖他坐在她旁边，桌子对面的男孩向他露出表示欢迎的微笑。  
  
“我们正在讨论上一部哈利•波特电影。”查理解释说，“我太兴奋啦，虽然对于罗恩和赫敏在一起了我不太开心。她属于哈利。”她补了一句，卡斯无法相信自己听到的。  
  
“无意冒犯，查理，但是哈利显然属于金妮！而罗恩和赫敏从最初就显然瞩意于彼此。他们从敌视发展成了友情最后到爱情，那是两人关系非常美好的进展。”卡斯评论着，坐在对面那个据查理说叫迪恩的男孩绽开的笑容变得更大了。  
  
迪恩看起来很高兴听到卡斯的回答。  
  
“赫敏是个牛人，她应该属于英雄，那显然是哈利！”查理坚持道。  
  
“如果她真的如此牛，那她从最开始就不需要一个英雄。再说罗恩以他自己的方式也是个英雄。况且如果罗琳把哈利和赫敏写到一起，那就成了英雄和他的女朋友及其怪异的最好朋友一起拯救世界了。那可很操蛋。”卡斯还是无法相信查理不喜欢罗恩。  
  
查理还要说什么，但是卡斯的注意力被迪恩吸引了。  
  
在他们争论的时候他一直暗笑，现在基本上是用他的苹果绿的眼睛盯着卡斯了。  
  
查理顺着卡斯的盯视看过去，她问迪恩，“那你对这个什么看法？”  
  
迪恩只是耸耸肩，开口道，“卡斯，你周末想和我们一起去看电影吗？”卡斯试着让自己的下巴别合不拢。  
  
迪恩的声音很动听，听起来仿佛有蜂蜜滑下他的喉咙。  
  
卡斯能做的只有拼命点头。他兴奋得说不出话了。  
  
\---------  
  
想起他们的第一次接触以及卡斯给迪恩的第一个答案，卡斯笑意更深了。天，他真是个害羞的小孩儿。  
  
\---------  
  
第二次他回答迪恩的问题，还是没说一个字。  
  
那是在他们看完哈利•波特电影后，迪恩问卡斯要他的电话号码。  
  
卡斯彻底目瞪口呆了，因为从来没有人曾经问他要过电话号码，但是迪恩给了他一个鼓励的笑容，所以卡斯从包里拽出一只三福笔(*) ，抓过迪恩的胳膊，把自己的号码写在了上面。  
  
迪恩仅仅大笑着，而卡斯感觉真的很好。  
  
\---------  
  
紧接那个周末后的周一，卡斯收到了一条短信。  
  
感觉到电话震动的时候，他正坐在数学课堂里。通常他绝不会在课堂上查看短信，但通常他也从来没收到过短信。  
  
于是他偷瞄了一眼自己的电话，屏幕上呈现的巨大黑色字母写着：  
  
                                『 **放学了想出去玩吗——迪** 』  
  
卡斯的心跳停了一拍。从来没人想要放学后和他一起玩。  
  
他手抖得只能努力敲出：  
  
                                『 **好** 』  
  
几秒后他收到了另一条短信，告知他放学后在停车场和迪恩碰头。  
  
卡斯兴奋得剩下的整节课都一直微笑着。  
  
当他放学后去见迪恩的开头他也很紧张，不过过了没几秒他就放松了。看起来迪恩不知怎么就能让他平静下来。  
  
迪恩带卡斯回了家，把他介绍给了自己的父母：约翰和玛丽，以及他那个像卡斯一样爱书如痴的老弟萨姆。  
  
他们看起来很喜欢卡斯，卡斯也喜欢他们。  
  
几天后，卡斯带迪恩回家，把他介绍给自己的哥哥们。他后悔没警告迪恩关于加百列的恶作剧和米迦勒的过度保护欲。不过总而言之他的哥哥们看上去对迪恩印象还好，迪恩和他们一起也没觉得不舒服，这一点，对卡斯来说太重要了。  
  
不过无论迪恩还是卡斯的家庭都搞不清楚为啥他们俩会成为朋友。  
  
\---------  
  
当卡斯和迪恩躺在草丛里大笑着看着夜晚的天空时，他们都明白了为啥彼此会成为朋友。  
  
迪恩问过卡斯假期做什么，卡斯没有任何计划，迪恩也一样。所以他俩基本上打算天天泡在一起。  
  
此刻卡斯正在向迪恩解释不同的星座。  
  
“你知道，如果我拿只三福笔把这个小雀斑和那边儿那些小雀斑连在一起，再连上这两个，”卡斯玩笑道，并碰着迪恩的雀斑，“我们就能在你脸上得到仙后座啦。”而迪恩拼命哈哈笑。  
  
卡斯对天文学的热爱与迪恩对科幻小说的痴迷实在是绝配。  
  
卡斯的指尖仍然按在迪恩的脸上，迪恩忍不住咕咕笑，“能请你把手拿开吗，痒死了。”  
  
“哦，你怕痒？”卡斯如此回复，于是一场挠痒痒战斗开始了。  
  
迪恩比卡斯强壮，这毋庸置疑，不过自从卡斯坐在他身上把他按到地上后，他不得不放弃挣扎了。  
  
卡斯猜想也许他应该告诉迪恩，他上过一大堆自卫课。  
  
\---------  
  
忆及那个时刻，卡斯意识到那大约就是他迷上他最好的朋友的瞬间。但是那时卡斯确信迪恩对男孩没兴趣，所以卡斯没吐露过一个字。  
  
卡斯忍不住皱眉，略微转头向迪恩的方向看着他终于走得快了点儿和自信了点儿。过不了多会儿他就会走近卡斯的储物柜并邀请他参加他们的高中毕业舞会。  
  
他们上高中的第一年，卡斯连做梦都不会想到这个。  
  
\---------  
  
卡斯很高兴他与迪恩和查理都是好朋友。有他们这样的朋友，高中看上去好过多了，很快，就有别人加入了他们的小团体。  
  
头半年他们都过得很好。然而卡斯还在纠结自己的感情。他知道迪恩很喜欢他，但是卡斯不确定迪恩喜欢他的方式是否和他喜欢迪恩的方式相同。  
  
卡斯急需停止肖想迪恩，一周后受欢迎的分心者出现了。  
  
他的名字叫巴萨泽尔，是从英国来的交换生。  
  
他很好看，所有女生都为他的口音而拜倒。卡斯也喜欢他。他很有趣、聪明又非常友好。  
  
而迪恩看上去很不喜欢巴萨泽尔，或不喜欢卡斯和巴萨泽尔成了朋友。  
  
自从卡斯和巴萨泽尔成为朋友，他和迪恩的友情开始崩坏。  
  
几周后一切变得更糟了。那是阿希(*)的生日会，几个喝醉的少年建议玩真心话大冒险，一个卡斯从来没兴趣的游戏，不过不知怎么的他现在就看着刚转了瓶子的迪恩，那瓶口现在正对着卡斯。  
  
“真心话还是大冒险？”迪恩问，他的脸色看上去不知怎的有些紧张。  
  
**_万一我选了大冒险而他让我去冒险亲个谁呢，_** 这念头穿过卡斯的脑海。迪恩了解卡斯之前从未亲吻过谁，如果卡斯选了大冒险没准儿他会让卡斯干这个。  
  
因此卡斯选了真心话。  
  
“你是不是喜欢这个屋里的谁？”这下轮到卡斯紧张了。  
  
**_操，操，操，他知道了，他知道真相了，_** 卡斯内心恐慌但努力保持镇定。虽然他张开嘴巴时仍然能感到自己的脸颊有多么热，他还是努力答道，“是。”  
  
迪恩有点儿皱眉，卡斯开始用力思考如何说服迪恩，自己不是迷上了他。即便实际上他迷的是他。  
  
几分钟后机会来了，巴萨泽尔转瓶子时，瓶口再次指向卡斯，卡斯选了大冒险。  
  
“我赌你不敢和我来一发。”他脸上带着得意的笑容，用他的英式口音说。  
  
卡斯倒抽一口气。巴萨泽尔不会是来真的吧。  
  
但随后他灵光一现，这是向迪恩展示自己不是迷上他的完美机会，在他甚至没来得及再次考虑一下这念头之前，他抓过巴萨泽尔的衬衫领子把他们的嘴唇压在了一起。  
  
亲吻感觉很好。当然了它没火花四溅或者蝴蝶乱飞的感觉但是也并非不舒服。卡斯感觉到亲吻时巴萨泽尔放在他背部的手把他拉得更近，卡斯双唇微分而巴萨泽尔把他的舌头推入卡斯的嘴里。  
  
当他们分开时两人都努力呼吸。  
  
“我确信自己还想再来一次。”巴萨泽尔在卡斯的耳畔低语，卡斯只好点头。  
  
当聚会结束时，巴萨泽尔把卡斯拖到一边邀请他出去，卡斯答应了。或许开展一段关系有助于他忘记迪恩。  
  
\---------  
  
想起那情形卡斯摇了摇头。他曾经何等错误。  
  
他再次偷看迪恩，迪恩看起来又纠结了。他走过来到底得花多久啊，卡斯很好奇。  
  
好歹他和巴萨泽尔的关系的开启最终引发了他一个重要的领悟。  
  
\---------  
  
在那之后卡斯花在和迪恩一起的时间越来越少而陪巴萨泽尔的时间越来越多，即便事实上根本无法真去对比他俩。  
  
和迪恩在一起，卡斯会谈论所有事，他觉得完全自在，内心深处总有种温暖的酥麻感。  
  
和巴萨泽尔在一起基本上不过是腻来腻去。卡斯真的努力培养他对巴萨泽尔的感觉了，但是每次他们亲吻时，他都会想象着碰触迪恩的嘴唇会是什么感觉，被拉进迪恩的紧拥会是什么感觉。  
  
这领悟在卡斯某次与巴萨泽尔的腻歪约会后去找迪恩时袭来，因为他答应了他最好的朋友要去陪他玩，无视巴萨泽尔有多少抱怨。  
  
那整个下午迪恩都很安静，一点儿都不像他。  
  
“你还好吧？”卡斯担心的问。  
  
通常迪恩很大声很臭屁，开些蠢玩笑却还是会让卡斯笑得很厉害。  
  
迪恩仅仅点了点头但还是沉默着。过了半晌他终于启齿了。  
  
“你……你是不是……恋爱了？”他结巴着说。  
  
上帝啊，是的卡斯当然是。卡斯一直盼望着仅仅是场迷恋，但此时此刻他领悟到他彻底爱上了他最好的朋友迪恩•温彻斯特。  
  
他领悟到这点是因为此刻他明明可以和他的男朋友起腻，但是比起那个他更愿意花时间陪迪恩。巴萨泽尔乐意全心对他，但是卡斯想要的全是迪恩。全然震惊于这份领悟，他告诉了迪恩真相：  
  
“是的。”  
  
他爱上了迪恩，他忍不住笑意。他最好的朋友也许不爱他，但此刻卡斯毫不介意。  
  
\---------  
  
几小时后他会了解到迪恩的感情也没那么柏拉图。  
  
当他从迪恩那里回家，巴萨泽尔还坐在卡斯的床上。  
  
“你还在这儿？”卡斯很惊讶，但巴萨泽尔只是握着他的手把卡斯拉近亲吻。  
  
“想你了，心爱的。”巴萨泽尔告诉他并拉卡斯抵住他。  
  
卡斯想也许他应该告诉巴萨泽尔自己不再想要这段关系了，他爱上了迪恩。但是另一方面卡斯想迪恩永远也不会有同样的感受，那同巴萨泽尔在一起某种程度上也很好。  
  
巴萨泽尔这会儿开始亲卡斯的脖颈，在上面吮出小小的吻痕。卡斯真的努力凝神于巴萨泽尔，但是他无法停止想着迪恩。突然这一切都开始感觉不对头了，特别是巴萨泽尔突然用手指勾住卡斯的腰带的时候。  
  
“巴萨，”卡斯略微推开他，“拜托，停下。”  
  
他还没准备好上床，何况是和巴萨泽尔。  
  
“没事儿的，卡西。”但是巴萨泽尔没停手，“你会喜欢的我保证。”然后他开始把卡斯的裤腰往下拽。  
  
“巴萨泽尔停下！”卡斯这次重复的声音里带了更多决绝。  
  
巴萨泽尔停了一会儿，看着卡斯，他的眼底满是怒气，突然他把卡斯推回去，按进床上。  
  
“为啥？”他咆哮道，“因为我不是那个温彻斯特小子？我打赌如果他在这儿你就会像个最棒的小婊子一样撅在那床上！”  
  
卡斯开始恐慌并本能的踹了巴萨泽尔的裤裆。感谢他的自卫课程。  
  
他立即放开了卡斯并从床上出溜下去，满脸都是疼痛。  
  
“滚！蛋！”卡斯嘶声吼道，并不真的能动，惊吓出的泪水还在流淌下他的脸颊。  
  
幸运的是巴萨泽尔按着卡斯说的那样消失了。  
  
直到今天卡斯还是搞不清楚自己是如何挣扎着短信迪恩让他过去的，但是他仍旧记得当迪恩到了他感觉有多受保护。  
  
“我要杀了那个混蛋！我要杀了他！”卡斯一告诉迪恩发生了啥迪恩就咆哮着。  
  
迪恩已经跳起来要去追杀巴萨泽尔了，但卡斯不想独自一人。  
  
“迪恩，求你了。求你了，不要。”他因为受惊边哭边颤抖，只想要迪恩陪着。  
  
“他就因为你不想和他上床和你分手！如果你觉得我就只会干坐在这里等着忘记那个混蛋，你错了！”但是卡斯并没叫迪恩去揍扁巴萨泽尔，过了几秒迪恩似乎意识到了这点。  
  
他坐在卡斯身边，终于抱住了他，紧搂着他，卡斯就把头埋在迪恩胸前。  
  
“要我留下吗？”他听到迪恩在他耳边低语，就像迪恩第一次问他问题那样，卡斯只是点了点头。  
  
当他躺在自己的床上依偎着迪恩，几乎能感觉到迪恩的心跳时，他甚至不知道为什么自己会嘟囔说“好在我也不爱他，哈？”然后他就睡着了。  
  
他半夜时分醒来，无法继续入睡。于是他就坐起来看着迪恩睡觉。他睡梦里看起来简直更美了。  
  
卡斯想要起来找杯水喝，但是当他试图离开床时，迪恩伸出一只胳膊环住他的腰把他拉回去。  
  
“别走。”他在睡梦中呢喃，卡斯一边依偎回迪恩身边一边忍不住微笑了。  
  
“我不走。”他安静的许诺道，“现在继续睡吧，迪恩。”  
  
“嗯哼……”迪恩抵着卡斯的背嘟囔着，“爱你，卡斯。”卡斯的心停跳了。  
  
\---------  
  
卡斯真的很喜欢这段记忆。当然他痛恨发生这情况的原因，但是他永远忘不了他如何被迪恩从背后拥抱着。  
  
卡斯转过来，终于，迪恩终于走到了他的储物柜。萨姆还站在迪恩身后最后推了他一把并向卡斯迅速点了下头。  
  
迪恩一团糟，又哆嗦又恐慌。  
  
卡斯无法忍住微笑，迪恩紧张时实在太可爱了。  
  
“哈罗迪恩。”他向他最好的朋友打招呼，等着他邀请自己去舞会。  
  
但是迪恩仍旧只是站在那儿，一动也不动。不过他看起来这会儿冷静了点儿，更放松了。  
  
看起来最终似乎卡斯还是不得不先出手。  
  
“你是准备一直盯着我，还是真的准备邀请我和你一起去舞会？”这回迪恩投向他的困惑眼神让卡斯好不容易才忍住不大笑。  
  
“什……什……什么？”迪恩总算努力开口道，“你……你怎么知道的？”  
  
卡斯翻了翻眼睛不过还是忍不住微笑了，“迪恩•温彻斯特，你是我几年的好友了，可以说我比你自己还了解你。”迪恩还是看起来震惊到说不出话。  
  
卡斯试着不要太欢快的指出“你还没问呢”，既然迪恩还是除了“什么”啥也说不出来，卡斯又补了一句，“你还没问我愿不愿意当你的舞伴和你一起去舞会，不过别慌，我等这个问题等了几年了，我不介意再多等几分钟。”  
  
不过迪恩看上去每秒钟都越来越困惑了，特别是有关最后的部分，于是卡斯告诉了他事实。事实是他爱上迪恩很久了，事实是他胆怯了，事实是他从来也没爱过巴萨泽尔。  
  
当迪恩问卡斯是不是还这么想时，卡斯忍不住吻了他。把他的焦虑和担忧都吻掉。  
  
这终于像一个亲吻应该有的感觉了。对卡斯而言世界停转了几秒，他血脉贲张，某处有烟花绽放。他们的双唇仅仅是温柔的碰触，吻得非常缓慢，但卡斯毫不介意。他喜欢他们慢慢来。  
  
在他们的唇瓣分开，迪恩终于问出“卡斯，你愿意和我一起去舞会吗？”时，卡斯怎么可能说不？  
  
**< 完结>**

**Author's Note:**

> *注1：『三福笔』，原文sharpie，根据google，这是美国一个文具品牌，全球最大的文具制造商Sanford公司旗下品牌，几乎是美国的国民笔了，基本上人手一只。然后据谷歌说，中文名字叫“三福”，呃谁起的这么接地气的名字……以及我好喜欢卡斯往迪恩胳膊上写号码这个嗷嗷言情的桥段啊，我的少女心啊……
> 
> *注2：『阿希』，原文Ash，大家都知道他是谁吧？由于本文人名都翻成中文了，本着统一风格，我也翻译了他的名字，就当他是Ashely的昵称，所以翻成了阿希……反正就是个名字罢了，如果有更好的译法欢迎提醒我，鞠躬。


End file.
